realm_of_phaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Nations of Phaedros
Lesser tribes and Kingdoms. Across Phaedros are many other minor and not so minor nations. * Orskoi Tribes-Frenzied Northern Ork Berserkers who regularly raid the nations around them. * Kalthir Tribes-Woodsmen who live in northern woods and make igloo houses. * Yeldolan Nomads-These nomads ride around on deer and caribou, they oftentimes raid into the Ratmen lands. * Kingdom of Tuesis- Considered the Northern most proper human kingdom Tuesis remains ever on guard against the northern abominations. * Minor Piktan Duchies-Small break off states from Tuesis * The Rivermen-For many a milennia the Luxa river has been inhabitated. These peasants largely rule themselves and keep to themselves * Kingdom of Tiranon-Inhabitated by the Sylvari Firstborne this reclusive nation is all thats left of a people that once ruled most of the Continent. Their realm is ringed by Mountains and heavily guarded. The firstborne haven't made contact with any outside nation in centuries. * Yazdan Tribes-These people inhabit the planes east of Elydria and oftentimes raid its coastal settlement * GurkidTribes-Fierce men of the mountains these warriors are famed for their courage * Bloodspear Ork Clan-These Orks are more aggressive than usual for their race and only follow the Ork who can control the Bloodspear, an ancient relic of their Clan. * Orkish Kingdom of Kurgok-These Orks often infight but every few decades an Ork unites them brieftly and their horde ravages the lands. * The Dead Marches-this area of land has been fought over so much in the past a curse now occupies the land. The ground is covered in bone and the dead walk upon them. * Darkspear Nomads-These Orks are more reclusive and less aggressive than the majority of their kind, they've been known to even trade tentatively with others around them. * Torgrim Holdings-The Torgim, also known as Giants inhabit the mountain range which gives them their names. They rarely venture out but don't like guests either. * Corsairs of Ingut-These hard men inhabit the Ingut peninsula and using their primitive ships plunder all northern trade that passes through, armed with Bonespears and riding great white bears into battle they're a primitive if savage foe. * Shkeir Nomads- See associated page * Kingdom of Baraz-Kator-Despite its prominent location no one has ever been known to enter it. A great stone wall surronds it, no known gates are around it either. A few attempts have been made to breach the wall but to no avail. * See associated pageGoblin Realm of Krakda Skul-Lead by the Goblin King they regularly raid and plunder land and sea trade. Very rarely can a deal be made with them and oftentimes its heavily at the goblin's advantage * Rayda Tribes-A more primitive goblin civilization, their wolf riders are often bought as mercenaries. * Kelpti Tribes- These are primitive peasant people who have splintered away from Valta. * Realm of the Necromancer-In ancient times past the Necromancer Aten made his tower and forged his domain, despite being defeated by Orsiron two times he always manages to revive himself and reforge his fel domain. Nowadays the Orsiron just keep him contained but fear what will happen if his legions break through. * The Sword Coast-Many small City states dot the northern coast of Tylos. Some are centers of learning, but more are corsair realms which know no law. Many ships that sail past these states pay tribute willingly....or not. * Talxta Tribes-These men live in the humid jungles of east Tylos. They're know for cannibalism and ritual sacrifices. * Quekha Princedom-They are by blood Talxta but have become more civilized othertime due to trade Aigyptos and Hayek * Corsairs of Mor-These undead Corsairs plunder the waves only seeking to add to their numbers. * Republic of Yanshan-Their mountainous republic is focused on the Tianshan mountains in the heart of Tse Sol, culturally similar to the Hayek they trade heavily in diamonds and various other gemstones. * Orkish Kingdom of Morkagor-In eons past the Orks ruled nearly the entirty of the far East, a series of slave revolts and external invasions broke their power causing the ancient Orks to consolidate their power in the southeast. * Tavyan Tribes-Reclusive men, they worship the trees and stones of the lands they inhabit. * Svaldan Tribes-Culturally similar to the Tavyan, these men are a bit more civilized with functioning cities and a primitive religion focused around worshipping the Great Goat. Some people amongst them reportedly have features of both beast and man. * Norheim, the realm of the Frost Giants, These giants are similar to the Torgrim but prouder and haughtier. They possess many slaves and oftentimes intrigue amongst themselves. Most would be considered evil but the current Frost Giant Queen Gerti is not one of them. It is unknown how she has held onto power this long. * Neknosan duchies - remnants of the old Neknosan Empire that stretched through the deserts on the coast, mortal enemies of Amonkhet, followers of the god Nahto, thus heretics to their neighbours. * Ishtari City States: once all part of a great and mighty empire, now fractured in political and religious beliefs, all vying for control of Ishtar. Their lands are fertile, but their populace has been reduced by the War of the Temples. They are very eager to trade and explore, and are open to newcomers. But those with bad intentions better beware. * Toga's Horde - the biggest tribe that remained after the Jochid Khanate broke apart. Led by Toga, late Kuchar's most powerful lieutenant. * Auk Khanate - medium sized Jochid tribe led by Goblai, who titles himself the Khan of Khans. At odds with Toga's Horde. * The Yeun - comprised entirely of the five centaur tribes that used to be a part of the Great Khanate. Led by Aratas who united the five clans, with the help of evil earth spirits. * White Horde - small tribe made out of freed Jochid slaves and outcast tribes Gerti.jpg|Gerti the Queen of the Frost Giants Storm giant.jpg|Torgrim the Storm King, leader of the Giants Goblin Warrior.jpg|Goblin Raida Ork warrior.jpg|Orkish warrior of Kurgok Ork shaman.jpg|A shaman of Morkagor Necromancer.jpg|The Great Necromancer Tiranon elf archer.jpg|Archer of Tiranon Warrior of tiranon.jpg|Warrior of Tiranon jochid raider.jpg|Jochid Nomads Jochid Centaur warrior.png|Jochid Centaur Warrior frost giant 2.jpg|Frost Giant giant.jpg|Giant Warrior of Torgrim skeleton soldiers.jpg|Skeleton Soldiers in service of the Necromancer